Her Horror
by GamerWires627
Summary: Aliza Lawrence is just your average, depressed, homeless teenager. On her fifteenth birthday, she decides to end it all at the mountain eight other children had done so at- Mt. Ebott. However, to her disgust and amazement, death is the last thing that's going to happen to her down there, because of a finicky little thing called DETEMINATION. Or in this case... FEAR.


**Hey guys! Basically, this story will be somewhat of a rewrite of Horrortale, using the TPHO ReWrite version of Aliza. I don't think I'll do more than one chapter unless you guys really want me to continue it (mostly since TPHO and Difference are taking up most of my time).**

* * *

Her light brown hair fluttered around her gently as she leaned on the cold metal railing. There was a discarded flyer to her left. Her jeans were too baggy, her light, faded purple jacket too thin (but it was a gift from Tanya, so she would treaure it always), her hair longer than it should be (all the way to her armpits) and unkempt, and her face angular, sallow, and thin from hunger. But, all that didn't matter in the moment.

She lifted her head up to the sky and observed the sunset. "Frisk and Tanya always used to love these..." she said aloud. It wasn't like anybody cold hear her, anyways; she was completely alone, on the second floor of the crappy motel.

 _Frisk, Tanya, and Aliza. Me. They were my friends._ She lowered her head. _I never found Frisk again after the day when **they** came for us. I told Frisk I'd come back... We'd run off and live, traveling the country, doing whatever the hell we wanted, using Zoey as our main source of_ _income_.

Aliza shook her bad thoughts from her head. _It doesn't matter now, after all..._

"I'm fifteen now," she said loudly, almost at a yell. "I made it... Even without them. Ha! I made it!"

If anyone heard her, they'd think she was insane, but she really, _really_ didn't give two shits. "I didn't need my shitty dad! I didn't need the mom that walked out! I didn't need the abusive aunt! I didn't need my cousin to kill herself! I didn't need Frisk to disappear into thin air three years ago..."

And just like that, her mood took a dive, and she was sobbing over top the railing. She remembered- god, she remembered so _much._ Late nights, curled up on the floor with Tanya and Frisk because their blankets were too thin and The Aunt didn't pay for heating again. Hiding in the room from The Aunt's wrath. Protecting Frisk when nobody else would. All the times Aliza had run away from her problems...

"Happy birthday to me..." she whispered, a few final tears slipping down her cheeks and dropping all the way down to the ground. She hugged herself tightly and backed away from the ledge. The breeze kicked up, and the flyer flew up as well, into her face. On instinct, she snatched it out of the air.

 _MISSING  
ELIZABETH CHARLOTTE LAWRENCE_

The title and name struck her _hard._ A picture of her, six years old, stared her straight in the eye. _Did I ever look that dumb?_ _God, I've been gone from my dad so long... Maybe I should think about paying him a visit._

 _Nah. He probably forgot I even exist. I mean, it's been nine years now..._

She crumpled up the flyer and tossed it aside. Then she shoved her hands in her pockets and began to go down the stairs. She'd often hang out at crappy motels just to look like she had somewhere to be. When people saw her on the streets, it never turned out good.

Aliza was walking to the mountain now. The one they said nobody ever came back from. The one getting it's name from the town- Ebott. Eight children had gone there recently. Cherilyn Thomas, Claire Hall, Thomas Bell, Lisa Young, Xander Cox, Kiara Laws, Jason Rogers, and... Christopher Burns. Yes, she knew all their names. And their stories. Thomas had two little brothers. Lisa was a ballerina. Kiara was a foster kid. Jason and Christopher were in the same foster home.

 _Christopher... It's not Christopher. It's Christine. **Christine!** She doesn't deserve to be remembered like this... She doesn't deserve it... It was my fault... My fault... My fault, my fault, my fault, myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultm **yfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault-**_

 _ **No!**_

Aliza shuddered. "I can't think about that," she told herself out loud. "God, I really am going crazy..."

The trek up the mountain was tedious, but she didn't mind. She entertained herself by watching the sun set as she went. By the time she reached the chasm at the top, it was dark.

Looking into it, Aliza could easily believe eight children had died there. It was chilling to just _stand_ there.

Time to say goodbye.

She turned away from the hole, letting her back suffer the cold wind blowing up from it. "Mom, Dad," she began. "I know you forgot about me a long time ago. Momma got a new man, Daddy only cared about his booze. But if you're out there... hi."

Then she stiffened. "Auntie, if you're still out there somewhere, just know that you're a piece of absolute shit!" she howled. "Nobody could ever forgive you for what you did to Frisk and Tanya!"

And then she calmed herself again. "Frisk, Tanya... I know one of you is long gone, and one of you, I'll probably never see again... But... I love you. Both of you. Best cousins forever, am I right?"

Her voice became soft for the last part. "Zoey... oh, god, Zoey. You're probably the only one to notice if I disappeared. Man... I really love you, Zoe. You've saved my sorry ass on the streets more than my dad got drunk... and that's saying something. I love you, Rich Girl. I really do."

Aliza then spread her arms. "Welp. That's all. Goodbye everyone!" she hollered, turning back to face the chasm. "Not that you'll miss me!" she added.

In a low voice, she said finally, "Time to see what's really down here."

And then she fell.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was that she was not, in fact, dead. The fall was softer than she imagined. When she picked herself up, yellow petals clung to her ratty jacket. "What the hell...?" she murmured.

The flowers were different than anything she'd ever seen before. They looked like a mixture of buttercups and sunflowers. She inspected them more closely for a moment before picking herself up the rest of the way.

"Hello?"

"SHIT!" she hollered, falling back into the flowers. "Who's there?!"

Ah, yes. The one thing she didn't consider. _The monsters..._

In the distance, she could see something. It looked like one of the flowers under her right now. So, of course, she got closer.

As she did, the creature met her eyes with it's odd green stare. It had a white middle and yellow petals, with two green leaves on it's stem that acted somewhat as hands, she supposed. It only had one big eye, and no visible mouth. "What the hell are you?"

It seemed taken aback. "Whoa. Rude. Though, I guess I should expect that. You're probably the oldest human to fall into the Underground..." it murmured.

"The oldest? How old do I think I am?"

The flower clicked their nonexisant tongue (seriously. where is mouth). "At least nineteen. But you are kinda short for that..." That made her roll her eyes- 5'5" was _not_ short _thankyouverymuch_ , this flower was probably just around some tall-ass people!

"Would you believe me if I told you I was fifteen?" she asked with a smirk.

They were shocked again, but then nodded slowly. "Sadly, yes... Still the oldest, though... Anyway!" they shouted the last bit with a clap of their leaf-hands. "Welcome to the Underground! Now known as... literal hell. Jeez, why'd you even jump in the first place?" they grumbled.

"Depression. Homelessness. Yaknow, the usual." She plopped down on the ground.

"Well, your wishes to die will soon be answered!" they shouted, way too cheerful. "Not by me... but still soon!" they promised. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." They extended a leaf-hand for a handshake.

"Wow, creative," She smirked as she reached forward to shake it. "My name is Elizabeth Charlotte Lawrence. But, you can call me Aliza."

Flowey nodded. "Well-"

Aliza felt the heat before she saw the flame. She ducked suddenly as Flowey became a ball of flame. They were screaming for only a moment- then the fire died, and all that was left were charred flower bits. "Holy fucking shit..." she gasped.

From the shadows, something was moving towards her. Once it stepped into the light, Aliza could see what looked like a mix of a woman and a white-furred goat. She had the horns, she stood on two legs, she wore no shoes, had widened green eyes, and had fur. She wore what looked like robes.

"What a miserable creature... torturing such a poor, innocent youth." _Poor and innocent? You got the wrong kid, ma'am._

"My name is Toriel. I am the guardian of the Ruins. Please, come with me. I shall guide you though the catacombs." She extended her hand as a kind gesture. Aliza took it hastily, but not before grabbing Flowey's remains and shoving them into her pocket.

* * *

Toriel had brought Aliza to her home in the Ruins extremely fast. She was pulling a pie out of the oven at the moment, having Aliza sit down at the kitchen table. She tried to give her a gift of a green ribbon, so Aliza currently was using it to tie her hair up into a ponytail.

"Here we go! Butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" she said cheerily, setting a slice down in front of Aliza. Toriel sat down across from her, looking at her intently. She was scanning her, up and down, it seemed.

Aliza cautiously took a bite of the slice, using the fork and knife Toriel provided. To her surprise, it wasn't terrible, though it was probably lacking a few key ingredients.

"So... where are you from? How old are you? Do you have parents?" Toriel's questions were rapid-fire, yet seemed to be innocent enough. _Poor woman's probably incredibly lonely... nothing else in these ruins looks intellegent enough to carry on a conversation._

"I'm just from the town, Ebott. I just turned fifteen today, and... no. Orphan," she lied. "Never knew 'em. Grew up in the foster system." _Eh, not totally a lie._

"Oh! I wasn't aware that it was your birthday today!" Toriel exclaimed. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," Aliza muttered. She just kept eating her pie.

"So... do you have any friends up on the surface? Anything you would like to share?" Toriel asked, inquisitive as ever.

"Yeah, one. My cousin... she died in this mountain, most likely. I mostly came here to try to figure out what happened to her," Aliza said, lying again. Then she finished the last bite of the pie.

"Your... cousin? What was their name?" Toriel's smile became nervous and flimsy.

"She went by Frisk."

And then dead silence as human girl and monster woman stared at each other straight in the eye.

"...Frisk." Toriel's smile slid back into place. "Can't say I know her."

"Really? That's weird..." Aliza murmured. "Maybe-"

A sudden wave of nausea hit her like a tidal wave. She slammed her hand over her mouth, running off and completely ignoring Toriel's confused shouts. She ran into what looked like a bathroom at the end of the hall and went straight for it.

And then she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet (which only consisted of the pie).

Toriel was there immediately. "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry, monster food can react in strange ways to the human body..." Toriel went on, spewing apologies. Aliza hardly cared- she just let Toriel guide her to another room, one with a twin-sized bed and what looked like children's toys.

Somehow, Aliza wound up under the covers (which she didn't object to, she hadn't been in a real bed for a long time). Toriel brushed her gently on the forehead and said, "I will fetch some medicine for you from my garden. I will be back shortly."

Aliza nodded slowly.

As soon as she heard the sound of Toriel leaving, she rolled out of bed ungracefully. She took Flowey's remains out of her pocket and just stared at them for a moment before picking herself up off the ground and heading off.

Since she was still dizzy, she wrapped the blanket around herself to try and find some stability. She stumbled down the hallway towards the kitchen. _If I were going to keep my magic someplace, I'd want to put it in the kitchen._

There was, oddly enough, a flower pot on the kitchen table, so she set Flowey's remains inside of it while she searched for something to heal them. She walked into the kitchen and began her search.

 _Cupboards are locked._

 _Water won't run._

 _Oven is empty._

 _Fridge door is stuck._

 _What's with this place?_

A sudden wave of nausea overtook her, forcing her to her knees as her stomach attempted to expel... something. When the dizziness cleared and she was about to stand again, a floor tile noticeably stuck out. Normally, she'd ignore it, but perhaps...

Aliza's hands trembled as she pulled away the tile. _Is this it?_

Inside was a smooth glass bottle with what looked like water inside it. However, Aliza could feel the warmth resonating from it. She knew it was magic.

She hastily picked herself up off the ground and dashed to the kitchen table. Waiting only a millisecond for the black spots in her vision to clear, she uncorked the bottle and dumped it into the pot with Flowey's remains.

Nothing happened.

 _FWOOM!_

Magical energy burst out, and when the smoke cleared, a little yellow flower with a big green eye was staring at her.

"Howdy again. Thanks for that. So, what happened?"

Getting over her shock at the suddenness of their resurrection, she quickly began to explain what had happened while they were dead.

"...Monster food made you throw up?" They squinted. "That's not right... monster food is made of magic. It converts right into energy. I don't understand how-"

Aliza and Flowey heard the door slam open, and they turned to see Toriel there with murderous eyes.

"My child... please get away from that despicable creature."

"Don't listen to her, Aliza!"

 _Who should I trust; Toriel or Flowey?_

* * *

 **So you may have noticed that I set this story up like it could have a second chapter, or just leave it at one since you all probably do know how Horrortale goes. But if you guys want to see a continuation of how things would go, drop a review and say if you want more chapters or not.**


End file.
